


You were so different

by lilpuffs3



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galo just want Lio to be with him, Hiding, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Lio's injured, M/M, Mad burnish are worried, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Reconciliation, They need to understand each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpuffs3/pseuds/lilpuffs3
Summary: Galo grew up without affectionate acts, he lost his parent and his childhood bestfriend, who seemed to just disappear one day.He is part of the burning rescue, the kind of guards that keep peace around the village and of course, fight burnish, evil anddangeruos creatures. But when he understands that their leader, now injured, is actually his lost bestfriend, he can't help but help him recover.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	You were so different

**Author's Note:**

> I have many ideas for the plot, so I want to continue the story If you guys like it.  
> It's also one of my first fanfiction in English, so I apologize if I made some mistakes, hope you enjoy!

Galo took the key out of his pocket, and quickly opened the door. His house wasn't the best, but he knew he had some clear privileges and a roof under his head was more than enough.

He was in the burning escue, the guards that kept peace around the village and took care of the  _ burnish. _ Nobody  _ really  _ understood where the burnish came from or why they did what they did, but in the end, nobody wanted to know.

According to what they knew, humans became burnish, and at that point, they were too far away to be saved. Galo was taught from a young age that they were scary, dangerous creatures, they could burn an entire village if they wanted to, so he grew up to hate them. Or at least despise these creatures, but he never was actually afraid, he was courageous and wanted to fight for his people. He wanted to fight these creatures and save lives.

His village was actually growing fast, so it was more than a city now. They had a castle and King Kray, he was love from the people, but Galo knew that he loved him more than everyone else. He had to. Kray was a good king, he had a great reputation and career, he helped people in need, and so he did with Galo. 

Galo was an orphan, he didn't remember anything great about his parents, he was really young and couldn't really feel something about them, or feel attached. But he knew they were kind, and loved him very much, and that was everything he needed to know. 

His parents died in a fire. Galo still had  _ nightmares _ about that day, they were blocked in the house, there were  _ flames _ everywhere and Galo could almost feel the heat on his skin. He could feel his parents screaming. He could hear his screams for help, but he couldn't do anything, he was alone. He and his parents were separated and he was small and weak. He couldn't help, he couldn't escape. 

Prince Kray, who sneaked out that night to have a walk, far away from the stress, constant attention and pressure that he perceived at the castle, and saved him from the fire. He tried to save Galo's parents, but it was too late. The little kid cried out in the prince's arms that night.

He was  _ alone _ , and as an orphan he didn't expect some great future or life ahead of him.

But the prince always made sure he was okay, that he was feeling good and going to school, so even if he lived in an orphanage, he had a good childhood. He had friends, clothes and good education.

He took some deep breaths, and entered silently in his house.

Galo didn't want to scare his new little… roommate. He looked quickly around. There was no one in sight, the house seemed messier than he left it this morning though. There was a blanket on the couch, and a pillow on the ground. He started worrying.  _ Where was he _ ? Was he hiding somewhere again? Had he even ate enough or Galo needed to remember him every time?

"Galo, you're back?" Exclaimed almost whispering the boy, who was now wearing one of Galo's shirts and a blanket on his shoulder.

His voice felt heavy, croaky and a little breathy. He was much smaller than Galo, he seemed really sick, his arm was wrapped in a bandage. He was injured, and probably still too hurt and tired to speak properly.

He came closer to Galo, the boy was still in another room, probably hiding in case someone else had entered Galo's house.

"Yes? I'm here. It's okay." Galo absolutely needed to rest, he worked all day, but he couldn't rest till he knew that Lio, the boy in front of him, was feeling better and ate something warm. He also wasn't really used to have someone  _ so _ afraid in his house, he's been living alone like this for years, so this situation was already unusual for him. And even if he worked with scared people every day, Lio was another  _ kind _ of scared. He was terrified that in any moment someone could came in and kill him, or that someone could understand that he was hiding there and call burning rescue. And then both of them would be executed. He seemed so scared that it was impossible for him to heal himself properly. He shivered and looked at Galo like he didn't deserve to be there, or he wasn't worth the risk he was taking.

"Have you ate enough anyway? I know you don't want to risk my hospitality or something like that, but you know it's real bullshit." Galo looked at Lio, carefully. He came closer to the kitchen, and took some meat and vegetables, he thank god he could cook in these situations, so he could help Lio and make sure he ate food that could sustain him.

"Galo it's not bullshit, you've put yourself in danger saving me. And I'm not going to profit from that in any way." Explained tired Lio, he knew it was really stupid, after all. He couldn't just  _ not eat _ but he didn't want to push his luck like that. Galo has already been the most kind person, and he didn't want to profit from that. To profit from the clearly feelings he had for him.

"Lio it's like? Required for me to give you food, I can't starve you or something like that" explained Galo, he was trying to make his friend understand that he needed to let Galo help him.

"You can."

"Lio. Please" lio sighed, he was terrified at the idea of losing Lio. Lio was a burnish. The leader of the mad burnish. And that was something Galo didn't knew till some weeks ago. Lio wasn't a stranger for him, Lio was his best friend. They've been bestfriends for years, when they were younger.

Lio came from a prestigious family, he knew that some of his sisters even married royalty, so at the start he didn't think that he would want anything to deal with him. But Lio would constantly run away and play with Galo outside from the orphanage.

Galo could remember stroking gently Lio's hair and cheeks, in the morning, after they shared biscuits and milk together. He could remember crying on Lio's shoulders every time a kid would make fun of him and his parents, or when he explained excited to Lio how he wanted to be a part of burning rescue. How he wanted to be with Lio, forever. How they would have a house in the village and live together forever. He remembered playing in the grass, or when they tried to catch butterflies and flowers, to decorate their clothes.

Galo remember caring for Lio, he cared for the boy so much he didn't care about anyone else, he was sure he cared and loved Lio, more than he loved Kray, and he felt guilty for that, sometimes.

"Galo really, I don't think I can use your… affection for me like this anymore" Lio sighed, and sit on the couch, embracing himself, while Galo continued to cook.

"Lio. You don't understand how dangerous is for you leaving like this!" Galo raised his voice a little, he was worried because he knew Lio couldn't be stopped if he had something in mind. He had always been that stubbornly strong.

Some weeks ago, the mad burnish set up a fire in the village, and freeze force, the royal guards, manage to injure their leader, Lio Fotia. But he just disappeared, like he didn't even was hurt, everybody thought that he managed to run away, but he was hiding, at Galo's place.

"Trust me, I understand." Lio was trying hard to understand what to do, he knew it was a bad idea but the burnish needed him. He was their light, and he needed to go back to them.

"Okay, but you  _ can't  _ leave. You're still hurt, and you're gravely underweight. You need to get better and  _ then _ you can go" Galo was still cutting some vegetables, looking at Lio and trying to calm himself, he didn't know what to say to convince Lio he was deserving of good food and help. 

"Galo… my people is lost without me, you don't know-" said Lio, raising slightly his tone, he was terrified of losing his people, he tear up a bit, refusing to look Galo in the eyes.

When Galo understood that Lio was close to cry, he understood that he needed to talk seriously to his friend about his choices.

"Lio, I don't know anything about your people" Galo left the food, and knelt down in front of Lio, looking him in the eyes, he could tell his friend was tired, of all of this. He didn't had much ways to convince him, he knew Lio. Even if things had change, even if now Lio was so hurt and in danger, even if Lio  _ changed _ . He knew his friend was an absolutely bastard. And his people seemed to be on first place for anything, always. 

"But if you're hurt, and they kill you out there, you can't save your people. You need to stay here for a while, you have someone who you trust there, yeah? They'll figure something out, okay?" Galo knew about Gueira and Meis, Lio told him about them the first days, and he was trying to change Lio's mind. He couldn't go out like this.

Lio took some time to respond, looking carefully around and at Galo, he was trying to understand what he was going to do. He sighed and started caressing Galo's hair. They haven't changed, at least not in their love and mutual respect for each other. But till that moment they hadn't had actually physical contact or affection, and Galo's cheeks started getting warmer.

Galo took Lio's hands, staying calm and looking at the boy, tenderly. He smiled, tired and embarrassed, he missed Lio's affectionate hugs and smiles. And he knew his friend had been through a lot, but he just wanted to take that pain away from him. He wanted to protect him, even if he was a burnish and Galo didn't understand that. He was his best friend.

"I know I can't simply go outside and get to my people" Lio sighed, smiling tired at Galo. "I know it's a really bad idea, trust me. But I can't stop thinking about my people thinking I'm dead, or anything like that…" 

There were some silent moments, both of them were tired of all of this.

"Lio- I'm sorry." Galo understood what Lio meant, and he hated that Lio had to hide just to  _ live _ . He was burnish, he was meant to be a evil and dangerous creature, but he just seemed  _ hurt _ and  _ lost. _ Galo didn't understand. He was his best friend, even if there was tension between them, even if there was something wrong with all of their relationship. He  _ loved  _ Lio. And he wasn't going to lose him like this.

He didn't knew absolutely nothing about burnish but he didn't care, he care about Lio.

"For what?" Asked Lio, he seemed to relax a little more, he was still holding Galo's hands, he needed that comfort, he needed  _ him _ .

"I don't know, I've fought you people for years, and I don't actually know why you keep starting fires... But I don't think you should live like this." Explained Galo, hoping to not stress Lio, squeezing his hand, and glancing over the kitchen.

"Galo… it's not your fault. Even burnish discovering who they are, are afraid, it's because what they've told us." Lio tried to reassure his friend, even if the way that Galo talked wasn't the best way of talking about burnish.

"Lio… thank you, how about we eat something and then go to bed? Tomorrow we can change the bandage." Galo stroked gently Lio's hand, interview their fingers. He didn't want to overwhelm his friend with this conversations, so he wanted to make sure he rested.

Lio simply nodded, he  _ was hungry. _ He ate in the morning with Galo, but couldn't bring himself to eat without his friend.

The two of them ate together, Lio was clearly tired, but Galo made sure he ate enough and remained hydrated. 

Galo slept on the couch, Lio needed to rest more than him, so he took some blankets and a pillow, and seemed to get comfortable.

"Goodnight Galo… thank you, for all of this." Lio was tensed, but worked hard to seemed more relaxed, he didn't want to worry Galo.

"Don't worry, I'll do anything for you" Galo exclaimed, he actually do anything for Lio.

"I know, you dumbass, that's why I worry for you." Lio smiled softly, glancing one last time at Galo, and took the oil lantern with him, leaving the boy in the dark of his house.

Galo relaxed, he stretched a little bit and got comfortable with the blanket on his body. 

But he didn't had enough time to fall asleep, because Lio was back.

"Lio? Anything's wrong?" Galo started worrying, was he feeling ill? Galo wasn't a doctor and didn't understand Burnish body but he could try to help.

"No no- I just- nevermind okay?" Said Lio, but Galo was concerned, and he got up to reassure his friend. 

"What's wrong buddy?" Asked Galo, softly and with a clear voice. He wanted to help Lio with whatever he wanted.

"I don't want to sleep alone." Lio sighed loudly, he didn't want to admit it, but he really couldn't sleep alone. When he was with the other burnish they always slept together, and now he couldn't even  _ burn _ , he felt like he was going crazy, and  _ that voice  _ simply became louder at night.

"Oh" simply whispered Lio, trying hard to not smile.

"Don't you dare make fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you!" Said Galo, defending himself, smiling playfully.

"You're smiling. You're making fun of me." explained Lio, seeming almost annoyed by all of this conversation, but he was having fun, for the first time in so much.

"I'm just trying to not kiss you right now, appreciate my modesty" joked Galo, he had something so sweet and caring in his tone, that made Lio go mad. How could he be so cute?

"Galo I'm this close to run away from embarrassment!" Exclaimed Lio, he felt his cheeks getting warmer, and he knew for sure he was blushing. He was blushing for  _ Galo _ , for God's sake.

"Yes, yes you are" simply said Galo, smiling and playing affectionately with Lio's hair, and Lio felt like there was nothing more than the two of them.

\------

Galo's bed wasn't really that big, so both of them weren't  _ that _ surprised when they had to be close to sleep good enough.

Galo relaxed, Lio was covered in blankets, and he almost wondered if Lio was cold. His friend was so small and  _ warm _ . Lio wasn't that warm when they used to hug, year ago, so that was surely was a burnish thing.

Galo took some time to think, about how his life changed.

He thought that be lost his best friend for year, he dreamed about his return, about restoring their lasting relationship, but not in this way.

He thought he was alone, that his friend's didn't have the courage to tell him he was going to leave.

He knew burnish didn't had good lives. They couldn't live in villages or expect food or shelter. They were hunt, and Galo didn't complain at all, about that. At least until now.

Lio wasn't a vicious creature, he wasn't evil. He needed food for his people, he needed help.

And he changed so much. The Lio he remembered was sweet, so little and intelligent. Lio has changed. He was more cold, suspicious,  _ scared _ .

He dared to caressing gently Lio's cheeks. He was recovering, but he needed to relax a bit.

"Lio, why you like  _ blankets? _ Aren't you like, a living fire or something?" Asked Galo, whispering. Looking carefully at Lio, he seemed asleep, they were sharing a bed and Lio was asleep, adjusting to Galo presence.

"Ugh, don't you have work in the morning?" Asked annoyed Lio, but he wanted to talk with Galo, he really wanted. He took some breaths and came closer to Galo. "I don't feel cold, but I like the feeling of softness the blanket gives me"

"Oh, so you're a softie huh?" Joked Galo, also getting closer to Lio, he didn't know why, but being so close to Lio warmed his hear, he could feel Lio's breath and heartbeat. "You're so warm Lio, if you weren't so small I'd use you as a blanket too, you know?" 

"Galo, I don't think It's a good idea.."

"Why? It's everything alright-"

"Yes. But I'm a  _ burnish _ , and I haven't… burn something in about weeks, you  _ have _ to be careful. "

"What do you mean?" Asked Galo, he really wanted to understand burnish, but he didn't bring it up because he didn't want to overwhelm or hurt Lio. He was sincerely thankful for Lio patience.

"Galo, burning is in our blood,  _ fire _ is a part of  _ us _ . We hear… this voice. They tell us to  _ burn, burn _ … and you need to do it." Explained Lio, he didn't want to scare Galo but he needed him to understand, at least.

"So you're feeling I'll because you.. can't burn here?" Tried to ask Galo, who was actually understanding.

"Yes, I didn't want to sleep alone because the voice… gets really loud at night." Lio sighed, his friend probably was thinking he was crazy or something like that, but he needed to know. He didn't talked much about the burnish since he arrived at Galo's home. At first he was scared, Galo didn't seem to have changed at all, but… he couldn't just let his guard down. And then he didn't want to talk about because he  _ knew  _ Galo's ideas.

"I didn't knew… okay so, maybe you can cook with your fire? Maybe you'll feel better that way?" Proposed Galo, he was trying hard to help.

He was trying hard to help and Lio was well, impressed. He was aware that the boy was trying to help him, and the offering could actualy work, and maybe Lio could heal faster if he could still burn something, even so small. He was scared to break out and burn everything, he had nightmares about it. Lio dared to came closer, and he put his head on Galo's chest, god, he could hear his heartbeat.

"You know, it could work.." Lio smiled softly, glancing up to Galo, he was so strong and big.

Galo limited himself to smile and embrace delicately Lio's arms, he was so small and warm, he could practically feel his breath, they were so close. 

"You're so cute when you're sleepy, you know?" 

"Oh god, just go to sleep!" Snorted Lio, trying hard to not laugh at Galo.


End file.
